Hetalia IRL
by LeaCroustichat
Summary: Il se passerais quoi si les nations venaient dans le monde réel quand on a le malheurs de dire quelques chose qui pourrai les concerner de près ou de loin? Bah vous aurez la réponse dans ce receuil de cours chapitres remplis d'humour.
1. Chapter 1 Allen

**Yo! J'ai jamais dis que je quittais le fandom d'hetalia! La preuve j'arrive avec cette fic WTF remplie d'humours et de nation dans notre vie quotidienne.**

 **Alors je sais que la présentation des chapitre va vous rappeler le Dico des nations de Loupiote 54 mais j'ai décidé de le faire comme ça parce que ce sera plus clair et simple à lire alors ne vous plaignez pas de ça.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture.**

C'était le samedi après-midi et j'étais tranquillement en train de discuter au téléphone avec une amie qui aime bien Hetalia. Et puis je sais plus comment on en est arrivé là mais on a commencé à parler des 2p, et plus précisément du 2p Amérique (Allen pour les connaisseurs).

-Mais puisque je te dis que c'est vrai !

 _-Mais tu m'avouera que c'est un peu étrange quand même..._

-Bah tu sais, la mode végan est un peu présente partout maintenant. Mais c'est vrai que ça pourrai me surprendre un peu qu'un américain soit végan dans son pays puisqu'il y a énormément de spécialités avec de la viande ou du poisson...

Et puis notre conversation a violemment ( c'est le cas de le dire) été coupée par le bruit de ma porte en train de se faire défoncer à coups de battes de base-ball. J'ai même pas le temps de me remettre de cette frayeur que je vois Allen (The fuck is happening?! °o°) rentrer dans ma chambre en me mettant sa batte ( pas celle-là bande de pervers!) sous le menton.

-T'a un truc contre les végan ? Me dit-il sur un ton menaçant

-N-nan, c'est juste que ça me surprend pour un habitant d'un pays qui consomme énormément de produits animaliers. Mais je respecte les végans ! J'ai des membres de ma famille qui le sont et ça m'arrive de manger un repas sans produit animal !

Son expression devient tout de suite plus amicale et il range sa batte en me souriant.

-Ça c'est cool poupette ! Allez see ya !

Et Allen repart au calme par la grande porte en sifflotant en me laissant complètement conne sur le lit sur lequel j'étais assise.

 _-Hey ! HEY !_

-Hein quoi ?

 _-Tu vas bien ? C'était qui ?_

-Heu...c'était Allen...Tu m'excuse mais je dois digérer l'événement là...

 _-What ? Bon...ok à plus !_

Elle a raccroché et je me suis allongée pour me remettre de mes émotions...avant d'essayer d'expliquer à mes parents ce qui était arrivée à ma pauvre porte qui n'avais rien demandé.


	2. Chapter 2 Tentative d'Andrès

**Yo mes petites catins de luxe que j'aime (oui ça veux dire que je vous aime)**

 **Voila le deuxième chapitre aveeeec 2p Espagne (Andrès)**

 **Au fait, la réplique de mon personnage vient du joueur du grenier Home alone (pour ceux qui auraient pas compris la référence)**

Pour une fois dans la semaine, je suis posay sur mon lit en train de jouer à Zelda et je Tryhard comme une malade.

-Va y ! Cours pour ta vie ! Cours pour ton cul !

-Tu veux essayer de courir pour ton cul ?

Je me retourne en sursaut pour voir de qui provenait cette voix grave à l'intonation Hispanique et je vois Andrès en train de défaire sa ceinture.

Je réfléchis pas et je sort en cinquième vitesse par ma fenêtre et je me met à sprinter comme une malade pour mon cul ( au sens propre du terme) sur la route.

Au bout d'au moins 2 kilomètres, j'aperçois une lueur d'espoir nommé Flavio derrière qui je me réfugie.

-Vee, voyons Andrès, ça ne se fais pas de courser une demoiselle...

Mon poursuivant hoche la tête en guise de compréhension et repart avec le bronzé blond. Laissant la pauvre asthmatique que je suis crevée sur le bord de la route.


	3. Chapter 3 Lonelyyy I'm so lonelyyyy

**Salut! A qui je m'attaque aujourd'hui? Au Canada!**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que je l'ai vécu ça (en enlevant Canada malheureusement)**

Raaaah, y a personne au lycée ! Enfin si y a du monde mais que des personnes que je connais pas ou que j'aime pas...tout ça parce que mes amis ont la flemme de se déplacer jusqu'au lycée pour le peu de cours qu'il y a...En plus je viens de me faire jeter du CDI parce que ça ferme.

Je m'accoude au balcon de la mezzanine et je regarde le ciel.

-Je me sens seule...

-Moi aussi...

Je tourne la tête et je vois Matthew avec son sweat à capuche rouge, ses lunette et son visage aussi doux que lui. Je lui tapote l'épaule doucement.

-On est deux dans ce cas, ça te dis de manger au restaurant avec moi ? Je te ferais passer pour un nouvel élève.

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux brillants et il me souris.

-Avec plaisir. Moi c'est Matthew, et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Léa, ravie de te rencontrer.

On descend et une fois arrivés à l'entrée des restaurants, on nous annonce qu'il n'y a plus que des tables de 2 mais on s'en fout et on s'installe.

Le repas se passe très bien on rit, on discute... Même si dans ma tête c'est une putain de fiesta.

Sans déconner, j'ai eu un dîner en tête à tête amical avec Matthew ! Le Canada avec un grand C ! C'est juste le plus beau jour de ma vie !


	4. Chapter 4 Oliver et le language

**Hello! Aujourd'hui je vais parler d'un sujet qui touche beaucoup d'entre nous: les jeux vidéos et Oliver! Je vous souhaite un ( joyeux non-anniversaire!) agréable moment de lecture.**

Nom de dieux ! Je suis en train de jouer à Super Mario Galaxy et je commence à en avoir marre de rater cette putain de mission des pièce violettes sur les dalles qui disparaissent et avec un limite de temps.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de jeu, je commence à lâcher de trèèèèèèès puissants jurons puisque je suis toute seule à la maison.

-Mais putain de vos mères les putes de dalles de merde ! Et putain de timer à la con allez vous faire en...

Je laisse ma phrase en suspend parce que je vois la silhouette très mécontente d'Oliver derrière le meuble télé en train de me fixer avec un air sadique.

-En...velloper par des bras rassurants pour vous câliner...

Son expression se radoucie tout de suite et il vient devant moi pour me tendre un cupcake avec un toping rose bonbon.

-Une _lady_ ne devrait pas employer des expressions aussi grossières. Elles ne vont pas avec _your cute little face._

Je prend le gâteau et je lui rend son sourire (même si je dois avouer qu'il m'a un peu flanqué la frousse).

-Hum _thank you sir..._

- _Your welcome darling !_

Et il s'en va, tout content de lui, pendant que je mange son cupcake en espérant qu'il ne soit pas enpoisonné.

 **Pour votre information, ce niveaux à pièces violettes ET limite de temps s'appelle Luigis au carré. Son homologue sans pièce violettes est Mario au carré et c'est déjà un enfer de le finir.**

 **Pour peu de l'avoir fait je peux vous jurer que j'y ai mis 2 bonnes heures et que la manette a failli voler faute de patience. (je veux vous y voir moi)**


	5. Chapter 5 Le vol de pâtes

**Yo mes petits chatons! Aujourd'hui je vais vous parler brièvement d'une grande question: Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on vous vole votre nourriture et que vous ne pouvez ni la récupérer ni en racheter?**

 **J'attends vos réponses dans les commentaires parce que je vous donne la mienne à la fin du chapitre.**

Bon, généralement quand je vois un plat de spaghettis, je pense à Papyrus d'Undertale et à Italie d'Hetalia et ça me fais rire d'imaginer une scène ou ces deux grand esprits des pâtes se rencontreraient et feraient une battle pour savoir qui prépare les meilleurs plats de pâte.

Et bah là ce qui s'est passé m'a laissé sur le cul et assez grognon, je vous explique :

Je suis allée au self avec une amie qui ne mangeait vraiment rien et j'ai pris des spaghettis bolognaise avec une clémentine parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre de mangeable ce soir au self. Je me suis assise normalement, j'ai pris mes couverts normalement et là, Felicciano débarque comme une flèche et me prend mon assiette de manière absolument pas normale !

Naturellement parce que ce type est déjà sortit du lycée, je vais redemander une assiette en expliquant ce qui s'est passé, et résultat :

On s'est foutu de ma gueule et j'ai dû me contenter d'une clémentine en guise de repas parce qu'il est trop tard pour que je fasse un aller-retour au snack pour me prendre au moins un sandwich et le tout m'a amené à être supra chiante avec tout le monde parce que je crevais la dalle.

Morale : SURVEILLER ATTENTIVEMENT SA BOUFFE.


	6. Chapter 6 Critique culinaire

**Bon après le passage de ma fièvre, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Et je tiens à préciser que certains** **événements** **de cette fic se sont passées avec plus ou moins de fictions dans ma vie. Nhésitez pas à me poser des questions dessus en review ou en PM. Sur ce bonne lecture!**

Il y a des fois où je me demande comment certaines personnes de ma classe ont réussi à entrer en Bac Pro cuisine avec des notes médiocres et un niveau culinaire aussi bas. Sans déconner ce type a réussi à faire cramer de la soupe ! C'est juste pas possible ! Je vais le voir et je l'engueule ( ça tombe bien je l'aime pas ce mec).

-Non mais c'est pas possible ! Tu t'appelles pas Arthur Kirkland ! Comment t'a pu foirer une simple soupe ?!

Mais bizarrement il ne m'a pas répondu et il s'est caché derrière le comptoir et les autres ont suivis. Et comme je ne comprenait pas leur réaction j'ai essayé de les approcher...sauf qu'ils ont fuit hors de la cuisine.

-Mais merde qu'es ce que vous avez tous ?

Je vais voir mon reflet dans la vitre d'un des four et je remarque que des cornes de dragons vertes pastel avec une queue et des écailles ont poussé d'un coup. J'allais paniqué quand j'ai entendu un rire sournois derrière moi.

Je me retourne et je vois Iggy en train de se moquer de moi.

-Bien fait ! Ça t'apprendra à critiquer mes talents culinaire _you asshole_.

J'ai même pas eu le temps de m'expliquer qu'il est déjà reparti en volant loin...très loin...et j'ai du garder cette forme pendant trois jours !

Mais j'ai retenue la leçon je ne critiquerais plus jamais la cuisine d'Arthur.


	7. Chapter 7 Grève SNCF

**Bonjour et bonnes fêtes de fin d'années en avance ( parce que je compte ne pas poster pendant au moins deux semaines). Tout d'abord merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent et qui laissent des reviews. Pour bien entamer les vacances, je vous propose un chapitre sur un** **événement** **très casse burnes qui m'es arrivée plein de fois : la grève SNCF.**

Pour une fois que je peux finir ma semaine un mercredi, POUR UNE FOIS que je peux avoir un week-end de 4 jours en le commençant à 16h, il FALLAIT que la SNCF supprime mes trains jusqu'à 22h le jour où personnes n'est disponible pour faire un aller-retour à la gare.

-Foutu pays bourré de grèves de merde de leur mère les...

J'allais commencer à râler bien comme il faut quand un juron suivit d'un rire bien distinct se fait entendre derrière moi.

- _Dammit,_ pourquoi tu fais toujours des grèves espèce de vieux barbu blond ?

-Honhonhonhon, voyons mon cher Arthur il faut bien que les ouvriers s'expriment.

Je me permet de ''légèrement'' m'incruster dans leur conversation pour donner mon point de vue.

-Ouais bah ils s'expriment si ils veulent mais qu'il le fasse le week-end. Quand presque personne ne travaille.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec un jeune vermisseau.

-Heu...

-Bien, permettez-moi d'être votre sauveur en vous disant que j'ai loué une voiture. Vous permettez que je vous raccompagne chez vous charmante demoiselle ?

-C'est pas de refus.

-Honhonhon.

-Ne me fais pas honte Francis !

-Vous êtes en couple ?

-MOI ?! Avec ce pervers obsédé ?!

-Oui moi aussi je t'aime Arthur.

Après dix minutes de dispute conjugale, on part pour 45 minutes de voiture pour aller chez moi, le tout ponctué de détails très détaillés sur leur vie amoureuse et sexuelle donnés par Francis au grand damn d'Arthur qui le menace de lui jeter un sort.

Le trajet fut bruyant mais l'essentiel est que j'ai pu rentrer chez moi sans viol ou avances douteuses.


	8. 8 Quand la télévision fait des siennes

**Yo mes bouts de choux! Bon se réveiller en pleine nuit c'est un peu casse-pied, mais quand on se rend compte qu'on héberge le 2p Canada (Matt) là c'est tout de suite mieux!**

Se réveiller en pleine nuit ça arrive. C'est parfois la chaleur, mon petit frère qui hurle ou mon père qui regarde le foot...mais pas cette fois. Cette fois c'était une autre voix, un peu plus grave qui m'a réveillé. Pourtant, personne dans les alentours n'a ce timbre de voix.

Du coup je vais dans le salon et je vois mon père à terre, attaché à une chaise, ma mère qui apporte des bières et un homme blond aux cheveux mi-long en chemise canadienne avec une crosse de hockey et une paire de lunettes noires sur le front en train de hurler contre les joueurs de hockeys américains en les traitant de tout les noms et en descendant les canettes de bière une à une.

Je m'approche de l'inconnu pendant une page de publicité pour essayer de comprendre la situation.

-Excusez-moi monsieur...qu'es ce que vous faites ici ?

-Déjà si tu ne veux pas finir comme ton père tu arrête avec le ''monsieur'' et tu m'appelles Matt. Ensuite si je suis ici c'est parce que ma télé a planté pendant mon match et que c'était la seule baraque dans ce trou paumé à pouvoir capter cette chaîne de sport.

-Et pourquoi mon père est dans cet état ?

-Cette chose regardait du foot, c'est pour les tapettes ! Alors je lui ai fait comprendre que ce match de hockey est plus important que de voir des acteurs courir après un ballon.

-O..ow ok...et bah...bonne fin de match Matt.

-Ouais merci heu...

-Léa.

-Merci Léa.

Le match reprend en même temps que mon envie de dormir et j'ai fini ma nuit sur les genoux d'un Matt qui ne savait pas quoi faire de moi à la fin du match.


	9. Chapter 9 La foi en l'humanité

**"Yo les gens! Aujourd'hui je vais vous parler de l'humanité...et d'Alfred qui va prendre cher (désolé Dude)**  
 **Au fait, si ça vous intéresse, je suis désormais sur Facebook et sur Instagram. Si ça vous intéresse allez voir sur mon profil il y aura des infos.**

Il y a des fois où je me demande si les humains sont à la bonne place en étant la race dominante. Ok on a des qualités mais on a un max de défauts et quand je vois que la Terre a vécu avec des gens tels que Staline, Hitler ou encore Trump, je me demande si je dois encore avoir foi en l'humanité.C'est alors que je regarde par la fenêtre et que je vois Alfred en train d'essayer de se faire tracter en skate par le Jack Russel des voisins. Je fixe quelques instants son air enfantin et je fonce rédiger mon testament parce que j'ai de sérieux doutes concernant notre évolution.


	10. Chapter 10 La vodka

**Yo! Bon j'ai pas besoins de vous dire de qui on va parler, ça se sent à 5 kilomè me suis inspirée d'une soirée où j'ai effectivement ramener un ami qui avait un peu trop forcé sur la vodka et sur d'autres pour ce qui est de la boisson et de la perversité en cuisine...mes stages le prouvent et vous avez pas envie de savoir dites-moi ce que vous aimez boire de froid dans les reviews, que ce soit alcoolisé ou c'est: Limonade, thé glacé (arizona, Ice tea et May tea), ramune, buble tea, melon soda et Soho (occasionellement avec la famille à petites doses et dilué)**

Y a des fois où je comprend mieux pourquoi on nous traite d'ivrognes pervers nous les cuisiniers. Ça fait à peine trois jours que je suis en stage professionnel dans ce resto que mes supérieurs me tânent pour faire une virée au bar avec eux. J'ai accepté parce que je savais que sinon j'aurais droit aux détails de leurs exploits sexuels et à leur adresses de films X pendant une coup je les ai accompagné et je me suis limitée à quatre verres de Soho dilué dans du jus d'orange pendant qu'ils ont enchaînés les shots de vodka.Résultat : je suis obligée de ramener l'apprenti qui est ivre mort et qui ne peut plus marcher

-Jte jure mais c'est pas possible d'être minable à ce point. Et ça doit montrer l'exemple hein ?!

Je constate qu'il s'est endormi, du coup j'en profite pour l'insulter un peu

-Abruti, inconscient...Foutue vodka à la con !

J'avance et je fini par déposer le déchet dans son appart' en continuant de pester contre la vodka...jusqu'à tomber sur un colosse aux yeux violets visiblement agacé.

-B...bonsoir monsieur… Dis-je tête basse

-Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol , pourquoi tu parles en mal de la vodka petite ?

-Je...je disais juste que la vodka c'est sûrement bon...sauf quand on en consomme jusqu'à être incapable d'avancer...c'est dangereux…

Son visage se radoucit et il caresse doucement le haut de ma tête avec un sourire angélique

-Tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas une raison de l'insulter

-Oui monsieur…

-Tu habites loin ? Les rues ne sont pas sûres pour une jeune fille non-accompagnée.

-Heu...à quelques rues d'ici monsieur…

-Appelles-moi Ivan.

Il me sourit et me prend la main jusqu'à mon petit appartement provisoire en faisant peur aux passants qui auraient un peu trop moins je suis rentrée en un seul morceau...avec une bouteille de vodka de première qualité


	11. Chapter 11 Battle de chocolat

**Bonjouuuuuur! Wouh, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté hein? Et bah désolé pour l'attente mais j'avais quelques trucs à faire. Mais bon, l'important c'est que je sois là pour vous distribuer des chapitres non?**

 **Allez bonne lecture.**

Le chocolat c'est bon, c'est très bon même. Mais je préfère nettement le chocolat noir pour son amertume, le chocolat au lait est bon mais un peu trop sucré à mon goût même si je l'aime en fourrage. Le chocolat blanc quant à lui est une aberration, ça ne devrait pas exister.

Bref, je vis en France et on m'a appris que les meilleurs chocolats viennent de Suisse, de Belgique et d'Autriche et je n'ai jamais vraiment pu en juger par moi-même parce des chocolat de bonnes qualité venant de ces pays ne sont vraiment pas donné. Du coup je me contente de regarder des reportages et des concours télévisés sur les meilleurs chocolats du monde en mangeant progressivement une énième tablette de chocolat noir à 80%.

-J'aimerais tellement y goûter au moins une fois pour vérifier leur réputation...

Le bruit d'une personne qui toque soudainement me fait sursauter.

J'arrange un peu ma tenue et je me presse vers la porte pour ouvrir. Quelle surprise de voir trois personnes bien habillées transportant des montagne de chocolats fins.

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'en placer une qu'ils entrent tous les trois en se présentant brièvement : Une jeune femme nommée Bella, un homme de ma taille aux cheveux blonds se prénommant Vasch et un grand homme à lunettes se nommant Roderich.

Tous les trois se prétendent être les représentants de la Belgique, la Suisse et l'Autriche et veulent trouver une personne qui les départagera pour savoir quel pays détient les meilleurs chocolats.

Il ne leur en faut pas plus pour m'asseoir sur une chaise et me faire déguster des chocolats à la chaîne. En moins de quinze minute je me retrouve pleine de chocolat en pleurant et en les suppliant d'arrêter et de me laisser partir.

Soudain, ma porte vole en éclat et quelques personnes dont un géant blond aux yeux bleus débarquent pour tirer mes tortionnaires hors de chez moi et en me promettant au passage qu'ils les surveilleront de près.

Je pense qu'après cette mésaventure je vais ralentir sur le chocolat...


	12. Chapter 12 Les vêtements

Salut salut! Alors j'ai vraiment dû faire le tri dans ma garde-robe cet été...bah il a fallu racheter quelques vêtements.

Il était temps que je fasse le tri dans ma garde-robe, presque plus rien ne me va à cause de mes formes...j'ai juste pris un tour de poitrine et un bonnet de plus en un an...et un peu de muscle mélangé à de la graisse.

Bref j'y ai passé deux heures et j'ai une véritable montagne de vêtements qui ne me vont plus et j'ai pas envie de les mettre dans un carton.

Du coup j'appelle plusieurs amies pour leur faire essayer des vêtements et chacune repart avec seulement un ou deux articles.

Je désespère un peu quand soudain, deux personnes entrent dans ma chambre et je reconnais mon ancien tortionnaire du chocolat Vasch.

-J'ai entendu dire que t'avais des vêtements dont tu voulais te débarrasser, je te laisse avec ma sœur.

Il me laisse une fille blonde trop mignonne avant de partir sans un mot.

-Bon...vaudrait mieux se présenter...Je m'appelle Léa et toi ?

-Je suis Lili...

Elle est mince et timide de ce que je vois. Elle porte des vêtement simples et un peu colorés.

-J'ai de tout ; débardeurs, tee-shirt, jeans, short, jupes, robes, pull , vestes et manteaux. Regarde ce qui te plaît et essaye-les, ne te gêne pas.

-Oui ma..

-Appelles-moi Léa.

-Oui Léa.

Je lui laisse son intimité et elle reviens me voir une heure plus tard avec la quasi totalité des vêtements en me disant qu'ils lui plaisent et que son frère vient la chercher dans quinze minutes.

-Et bien, tout te va a ce que je vois.

-Certains sont un peu grand mais j'aime bien ce qui est un peu large. J'aime beaucoup votre style .

-Il est assez basique, je met ce que j'aime et c'est tout.

-Pourquoi tout ça ne vous va plus ?

-J'ai pris un peu de poids et de muscle...sans parler de ma poitrine.

-J..je vois.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de forme que tu n'es pas jolie. Je te trouve adorable.

-Bien sûr que ma sœur est adorable !

L'arrivée de Vasch nous fais sursauter toutes les deux.

-Tu prend tout ça Lili ?

-Oui Grand Frère.

-Combien je vous doit ?

-Rien du tout, je vous les donne.

Il soupire et prend un immense sac pour mettre tout les habits avant de repartir aussi précipitamment qu'il était arrivé.

Bon...il ne me reste plus que mes vestes en cuir...ha non Allen viens de défoncer ma fenêtre pour me les prendre...

 **Je sais pas vous mais j'ai l'impression que Allen qui défonce ma porte est devenu mon running gag...**


	13. Chapter 13 You matter

**Ce chapitre est triste et parle de suicide! Si vous êtes influençable ne le lisez pas!**

 **Je suis désolée mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'écrire ce chapitre parce que malheureusement c'est du vécu et je ne vous le souhaite pas.**

 **Pardonnez-moi de ce chapitre qui plombe l'ambiance mais c'était nécessaire pour moi.**

 **Avant de vous laissez lire ça, je tient à remercier mes amies qui ont toujours été là pour moi.**

 **Je vous aime les filles.**

J'en ai assez...je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en ai marre d'être là, marre d'exister pour me sentir inutile, faible et sans importance.

Je ne peux en parler à personne, je vais les inquiéter et leur causer des problèmes.

Je n'aime pas être seule et pourtant je me condamne à l'être pour le bien des autres.

Je suis seule dans un champ, je hurle et je pleure mais personne ne m'entend, personne n'a envie de m'entendre et ça me tue à petit feu.

-POURQUOI JE SUIS SI INUTILE ?! POURQUOI JE SUIS SANS IMPORTANCE ?! POURQUOI JE SUIS OBLIGÉE DE VIVRE POUR SI PEU ?!

Je regarde le couteau que j'ai pris avec moi. Si je me tranche la gorge je partirai rapidement et je pourrai au moi nourrir les animaux sauvages.

J'aurais au moins servie à quelque chose dans ma vie.

J'approche le couteau de ma gorge mais au moment d'enfoncer la lame, une grande main blanche saisie la mienne pour l'écarter de mon cou et me fais lâcher le couteau.

Je me retourne et je vois beaucoup de personnes, hommes et femmes, blonds, bruns ou aux cheveux blancs, des yeux de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les nationalités qui me disent toutes en même temps la même phrase :

-You matter.

Puis ils viennent tous m'étreindre en me rassurant et en m'encourageant à aller de l'avant et vivre.

 **Rappelez-vous, vous compterez toujours pour quelqu'un.**

 **Vous serez toujours important pour une quelconque personne.**

 **Ne vous suicidez pas, ne vous mutilez pas et vivez autant et aussi heureux que vous le pouvez avec les bonnes personnes.**


	14. Chapter 14 Hockey sur glace

**Bon, après un chapitre déprimant, un chapitre avec vos deux canadiens préférés!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Bon, ça va faire quatre ans que je n'ai pas patiné et le retour sur la glace est un peu plus mouvementé que prévu. Ça doit aussi être dû au fait qu'une bande de mecs jouent au hockey à côté de nous.

Je m'habitue et je me remet à patiner plutôt bien et VLAN ! Je me reçois un palet de hockey dans le crâne.

Sans aucunes hésitation je me mets à engueuler les joueurs.

-MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI VOUS POUVEZ PAS FAIRE ATTENTION ET VISER ?!

Je prend une crosse et je renvoie le palet avec une force fulgurante dans les cages à l'autre bout du terrain.

\- Vous visez comme ça c'est clair ?!

Deux des joueurs s'approchent et enlèvent leurs casques et me font découvrir deux canadiens blond et bouclés dont l'un à une tête de peluche.

-C'est impressionnant, tu à déjà joué avant ? Demande la peluche avec une voix toute douce

-Heu...non...c'est la première fois.

-Tu veux pas jouer avec nous ? Demande le second avec une voix plus grave

-Pourquoi pas, je veux bien essayer.

Leurs yeux s'illuminent d'une effrayante lueur combative qui fais froid dans le dos.

-Alors pas de pitié. Disent-ils tout les deux d'une voix menaçante.

Ni une ni deux je fonce vers la sortie.

-AAAAAH ! FUCK THIS SHIIIIIT !

Je m'enfuis au café et je les regarde démonter tout les joueur uns à uns avant qu'ils ne me rejoignent pour boire un thé et discuter comme si de rien n'était.

Moralité:ne jamais jouer au hockey contre des canadiens, même si ils ont l'air mignon. Ne pas les juger non plus car se sont des crêmes.


	15. Chapter 15 Yaoi powa!

**Oui j'ai regardé Boku no Pico! Non je n'ai aucuns regrets (c'était pour ma culture personnelle)**

 **D'ailleurs j'en ai acheté pas mal ces derniers temps, et vous vous avez quoi comme yaoi?**

Bon, ce n'est un secret pour aucun de mes amis ; j'aime le yaoi (boku no pico étant exclus).

Mais...personne dans ma famille ne le sait sauf ma mère...qui ne veut pas que j'en fasse une collection et que ça se sache.

Bon pour la première option c'est mort, y a qu'a fouiller sur mon PC et mon portable et vous en trouverez à foison. Côté livres j'en à peine une quinzaine parce que...bah la pauvreté écoutez.

Non plus sérieusement je n'ai pas énormément d'argent et je ne peux pas me déplacer régulièrement pour en acheter, à mon grand damn d'ailleurs.

Bref, je lisais tranquillement ces quelques ouvrages de lumière quand j'entends quelque chose toquer à ma fenêtre, je me retourne et je vois une très jolie femme brune avec une fleur dans les cheveux collée à ma fenêtre.

Je vais lui ouvrir et elle me parle avec un accent germanique.

-Bonjour jeune fille, c'est des yaois que tu as là ?

-Heu...oui, j'en ai pas beaucoup mais j'en ai.

-Et bien je me présent : je suis Elizaveta, ambassadrice non-officielle des yaois et je viens te voir pour te récompenser d'apprécier ces ouvrages de lumière.

-Ho...et comment ça me récompenser ?

Elle se baisse et déverse une montagne de yaois tous aussi bien les uns que les autres dans ma chambre et me tend une carte avec numéro de téléphone, adresse mail et réseaux sociaux avant de repartir aussi sec.

-On s'appelle !

J'ai pas tout très bien compris mais je suis quand même contente d'avoir fais sa connaissance.

Bon...ou je vais cacher tout ça maintenant ?


	16. Chapter 16 Sous le lit

**Bonsoir à vous mes fidèles lecteurs!**

 **Un chapitre digne d'halloween qui sort avant Noël ça vous pose un problème?**

 **Non? Bah tant mieux alors, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Encore une fois, je surfe sur le net avant d'aller dormir, et ce soir je suis sur Pinterset en train de regarder des images d'Oliver en train d'embêter Arthur en se cachant sous son lit.

-Haaa...heureusement que ça ne risque pas d'arriver...

Mais d'un coup, j'entends des grattements sous mon lit, et des grattements aussi bruyants ne peuvent pas provenir de mon chat.

Je me penche un peu, la peur au ventre pour regarder sous mon lit.

Je ne vois rien alors je me rallonge sur mon lit, me disant que mon imagination me joue des tours, mais les grattements reprennent de plus belle.

J'allume la lampe de mon portable et je jettes un œil sous le lit encore une fois. Mais cette fois, je vois un homme, avec de grand yeux bleu très claire et un immense sourire qui sort d'un coup de sous mon lit.

-Coucou !

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Je recule au fin fond de mon matelas en hurlant à pleins poumons, et je vois ma porte voler en éclats à coups de batte de base-ball, ce qui me fait hurler encore plus fort.

-Oliver ! Arrête de faire peur aux gens comme ça ! Hurle Allen en entrant dans ma chambre.

-Mais je voulais paaaaaas.

a cessé de fonctionner, redémarrage en cours...Redémarrage terminé, quelle action voulez-vous exécuter en premier ?

1: sauter par la fenêtre

2:demander des explications

3:se réconforter avec quelque chose

4:s'évanouir

Vous avez choisi l'option 3, initialisation...

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je cours me réfugier dans les bras d'Allen en pleurant.

Bref, j'ai passé ma nuit dans mon lit avec Allen et sa batte de base-ball cloutée.


	17. Chapter 17 Quand je m'ennuie

**I'M BACK BITCHES!**

 **Et pour info, oui je n'avais pas cours le vendredi cette année.**

 **Sinon...bonne lecture?**

C'est vendredi...j'ai pas cours le vendredi...et j'ai rien à faire pour une fois.

Mais je m'ennuie, je me fais mortellement chier même.

Même internet à l'air d'être à sec, mais bon, au moins les vieux memes sont toujours là pour me faire sourire, surtout les « When I'm bored ».

Si seulement ça pouvait m'arriver en vrai, là maintenant, tout de suite.

Cinq, dix, quinze minutes passent et rien d'intéressant n'est arrivé...mais d'un coup, Penny (aka le chat qui est des fois calme et des fois taré) cours à toute allure dans la maison pour se cacher sous mon lit.

Je regarde ce qui a bien pu lui faire peur à ce point et je découvre un grand albinos aux cheveux argentés vraiment badass.

-Kesesesesese, Moi, l'Awesome Gilbert, va t'aider à passer le temps de la manière la plus Awesome qui soit !

-Heu...ça fait beaucoup de Awesome...bonjour sinon.

-Bonjour !

Et c'est comme ça qu'on a fait les cons toute la journée en faisant presque brûler ma maison.


	18. Chapter 18 Déclaration

**A que coucou les gens! Non ce chapitre ne signe pas la fin de cette mini-série.**

 **Par contre j'ai un peu moins d'idée pour ces mini chapitres, donc il y en aura moins, mais il en aura toujours de temps à autre normalement!**

 **Sinon, allez vous rabattre sur ma nouvelle série de drabbles sur cuphead qui vient de sortir!**

Bon, aux vues des événement plus ou moins traumatiques qui se sont déroulés précédemment et des NOMBREUSES fois ou Allen a défoncé ma pauvre porte, j'ai décidé de rencontrer d'une manière plus adéquate Allen pour discuter, rigoler, tabasser à mort des gens...merde je devais pas le dire ça !

Bon ça reste entre nous hein ?

Bref, au bout de nombreux rendez-vous, Allen s'est subitement mit à genoux devant moi.

-Léa...ça fait un petit moment qu'on se connais et...je pense que j'ai développé quelque chose de...particulier...un sentiment...puissant...que je n'arrive pas à contrôlé quand je pense à toi.

Tu veux bien...faire de moi ton running-gag ?

Je m'effondre littéralement en riant et en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps ou presque.

Moi qui m'attendais à une déclaration d'amour, je crois que j'ai reçu une chose encore meilleure que ça !

-Oui je le veux !

Je lui saute au cou et c'est ainsi que débuta une looongue histoire agrémentée de folie, d'amour, de rebondissements, de suspense...et d'Allen

qui défonce ma porte.


End file.
